Light in the Shadows 2
Light in the Shadows 2 ist der letzte Teil aus dem Universum Udinese, dann gibt es nur noch einen Blog, geschrieben von Takua. Dieser Teil erzählt davon, wie Karzahni die Macht verliert, Tuyet wiederbelebt wird, einer der bruderschaft im Kampf stirbt und doch hat alles ein schlechtes Ende... Kapitel 1: Angriff Als sie an der Küste des damaligen Otro Nui landeten, wusste neramo um was es ging: Einmal alles geben, dann ist er erlöst. Auch wenn die anderen das nicht so sahen, weil sie Neramo behalten wollen - vorallem der riesige Takua. Lewa schritt voran, vor ihnen standen ca. 2000 Roboter. Jaller fragte sich, wieso die schon an einem Eingang so viel haben, wie viele sollen drinne sein? (Es sind über 10 Millionen) "Freaks." sagte Jaller. Dann führten Lewa und Neramo die 11 Toa in den Kampf, sie waren locker überlegen gegen den Blechhaufen. Ein Problem gab es aber, nämlich Hahli und Lewa waren daran beteiligt. Es war aber kein Roboter, sondern Zakrumm, der Wache hielt. Zakrumm blickte die beiden finster an, er wusste, dass er nicht viel Zeit hatte. Aber auch er hatte sich weiterentwickelt: Er hielt sein Powerschwert in die Luft, Molekühle bildeten Feuer, in Massen. Er ließ Feuerstürme aufkommen, die Hahli locker abwehrte. Lewa versteckte sich hinter der Toa des Wassers, als Zakrumm kurz aufhörte, schoß er eine Lichtkugel. Dann sprang Zakrumm hoch und verwandelte sie in Feuer. Er schoß sie zurück, Hahli konnte nicht mehr reagieren und bekam die Feuerkugel in den Bauch. Lewa fing sie noch, bevor sie hinfiel. Er legte sie hin, und ihm ging nur ein Gedanke durch den Kopf: Wer meine Frau angreift, muss bezahlen. Doch er hatte keine Chance gegen Zakrumm. beim Zweikampf gab es drei Schläge, alle trafen Lewa, Zakrumm ist ein Schwertmeister. Einen Luftstoß wqandelte er in Feuer um, Hahli stand wieder. Doch das Unglaubliche war, dass Zakrumm sogar Wasser zu Feuer machte. War er unbesiegbar? Nun kamen Azusa und Takafu, Lewa atmete durch. Doch Zakrumm fing die vier in einen Feuerkäfig und als er sie verbrennen wollte, durchbohrte ihn ein Lichtstrahl. Zakrumm rannte schwerverletzt in die Festung, der Käfig löste sich. "Macht es nicht nocheinmal so knapp!" sagte Takua, aber das war Hahli egal. Sie umarmte nur Lewa, weil der den Kampf überlebt hatte. "Sie sind stärker als wir dachten!" sagte Kailani, jetzt waren alle beisamen. "Wir schaffen das." sagte Lewa. "Nach unserem Plan müssen wir nur bis in Karzahni´s Saal kommen." "Dann rein!" rief Azusa und rannte rein, die anderen hinterher. *** Mutran hatte Karzahni hintergangen und verraten, keine Frage. Er führte lange nur Selbstgespräche, nun war er dort: Beim Gehirn von Mata Nui. Sollte Neramo sich opfern, wäre er der große Geist. Er würde Mata Nui die Energie nehmen und töten, dann gibt es keine Konkurenz mehr... Kapitel 2: Lariska Die Toa kämpften sich mühelos durch die Roboter, die schwach erschienen. Geführt von Neramo, Lewa und Hahli, am Ende Skorpi und kailani, die wenig zu tun bekamen. Nach Plan müssten sie bei Lariska ankommen. "Hmmm..." sagte Takua. "Stimmt auch alles? Der Raum ist leer." Doch an der Decke hing Lariska, hochgezogen von Seilen. Diese zerschnitt sie und landete mit einem Rückwärtssalto vor Neramo. Sie schlug zu, aber Neramo zeigte seine Klasse: Er ließ zwischen die beiden einen Baum wachsen, den sie zerschlug. Lariska sprang nach rechts, weil der Baum auf sie fallen würde. "Ja." sagte sie. "Ja, unerfahrener Schattenegel-Toa. Ihr seid richtig - in der Wasserhölle!" Flutwellen kamen auf, Jaller hing sofort an der Wand. Jadekaiser, Skorpi, Azusa und Bima hatten auch keine Chance standzuhalten und flogen nach hinten. Takafu vereiste eine Welle, doch die nächste zerbrach das Eis. Schließlich gelang es Kailani, die vier zu retten, indem sie einen Donner auf Lariska schoß. Paralisiert torkelte sie zu Boden, während Jaller, Azusa, Bima, Skorpi und Jadekaiser bewusstlos dort lagen. Sofort rannten Hahli, Kailani und Takafu zu ihnen. Kailani und Hahli versorgten sie, während Takafu Spaß hatte, Roboter zuzerschmettern, die die Toa angreifen wollten. Nun standen drei Toa gegenüber von Lariska, der Toa des Wassers. Diese waren Lewa, Neramo und Takua. Takua pfefferte einen Lichtstrahl auf Lariska, die aber sprang weg. Es gab eine gewaltige Explosion, von der alle Roboter im Raum anfällig wurden und verreckten. So konnte Takafu den drei Toa helfen, während die beiden Mädchen die 5 bewusstlosen Toa versorgten. "Du, warst also immer eine böse, getarnte Toa?" fragte Lewa. "Wieso?" "Ich will Macht." antwortete Lariska. "Und ein Toa denkt nur an Gerechtigkeit, von der ich nichts habe!" sagte sie grinsend. Und so verlief es - unfair: 4 gegen eine. Aber keiner ahnte, wie mächtig Lariska geworden war. Takafu wollte sie vereisen, aber ihre Wasserschneider spülten die Kälte weg, was eigentlich unmöglich war. "Denkste!" rief sie, wie besessen. "Keiner kann mit uns mithalten - keiner kann Karzahni stürzen!" schrie sie und schlug Neramo die Hand ab, inder er seinen Zamorkugelwerfer trug. "AHHHHHHH!" schrie Neramo. Seine Hand war ab, er blickte Lariska hasserfüllt an. Auch Kailani und Hahli hatten das mitbekommen, selbst Jadekaiser war aufgesprungen, obwohl er bewusstlos war. "Ihr Idioten!" schrie Lariska, während sie auf Lewa einprügelte, der nicht den Hauch einer Chance hatte. Das sah Hahli nicht gerne. Sie lud eine Hydrokugel, und sandte sie aus, und Jadekaiser schoß Erde hinterher, die Lariska übersah. Sie absorbierte das Wasser, wurde aber von der Erde durch den Raum geschleudert. Nun erwachten auch Jaller und Bima. "Protodermis!" rief Lewa. Lewa stellte sich vor Lariska, neben ihm Jadekaiser, Bima, Hahli, Jaller und Takafu. Sie erzeugten Protodermis und schloßen Lariska ein. Nun erwachten auch Skorpi und Azusa. "Mann, hätte ich noch meine Schattenkräfte, wäre dieses Imperium nur noch Staub!" rief Skorpi. Kailani schaute ihn recht komisch an, sie wusste aber davon. "Warst du so mächtig?" frgte sie vorsichtig. Skorpi lachte. "Ich hätte damals locker die Weltherrschaft ereichen können, keiner war mir gewachsen!" sagte Skorpi. "Im Krieg tausende ermordet, Toa zermalmt... aber ich war nie ein richtiges Schattenwesen. Im wichtigsten Moment meiner dunklen Karriere haben sie mich verlassen und mein Körper verformte sich. Ich verlor gegen Tren Krom und Lhikan, man hielt mich für tot." "Der jetzige Turaga?" fragte Takafu. "Ja, der Turaga. Dann gefangengenommen von Karazahni, geflohen und auf Mata Nui angekommen - so wurde ich endlich von einer Missgeburt zum richtigen Toa. Mit einer kleinen Lücke." sagte Skorpi grinsend. "Aber nun Schluß, ich möchte nicht erzählen was geschah, als ich ein Matoraner war! Wir müssen weiter!" Dann trappten die Toa weiter, den nächsten weg - nach den Aufzeichnungen wartet jetzt der Tyrann. Kapitel 3: Tyrann - Skorpi 1:0 Die Toa kamen wieder nach ein paar tausend Roboter, bzw. Vahki und Maxilosroboter, im nächsten Raum an, den von Tyrann, Mörder von Pridak. Dieses mal trat Takua als erstes hinein, und bekam eine Backpfeife und flog weg. Es war eine Rakete von Tyrann. "Verrückt?" fragte Bima und schoß mit seinem Zamorkugelwerfer. Tyrann zerkratzte die Kugel und sprang ihm entgegen und wollte seine Maske zerstören, doch diese war aktiv. Mit der Hau schützte er sich und stieß Tyrann nach hinten. Takua fegte ihn mit einem Schlag mit seiner Powerlanze durch den ganzen Raum, er landete vor Hahli´s und Skorpi´s Füßen. Skorpi stach zu, ohne zu überlegen. Ein Fehler! Tyrann wich aus, sprang auf, fegte Hahli weg und schoß eine Rakete in Skorpi´s Bauch. Der flog nach hinten, halbtot lag er da. "Skorpi!" rief Jadekaiser und rannte zu ihm. Er blutete ohne Pause, war es das Ende von einem Matoraner, der fast alles durchgemacht hat? Jadekaiser war medizinisch nicht begabt. So kamen Hahli und Kailani und wollten ihn heilen, doch er lehnte ab. "Kailani... ich... war viel... zu... schlimm..." stotterte er heraus. "Ich habe... nichts... besseres... verdient..." sagte er, während Kailani und Bima jeweils eine Träne über die Maske lief. Jadekaiser schaute nichtmehr hin, Skorpi war sein bester Freund. Den konnte er nicht leiden sehen. "Neramo... soll an... Tuyet... denken..." stotterte der Toa der Erde hervor. Dann ließ er seinen Zamorkugelwerfer fallen, danach seine Erdlanze. Er zog langsam seine Maske ab, die Hau. Er drückte sie Kailani in die Hand, dann lächelte er und sein Kopf knickte nach hinten ab. Er war tot. Kailani stand auf, drehte sich zu Tyrann. Der wusste, was er angestellt hatte. Neben Kailani standen nun Bima und Jadekaiser, hasserfüllt über den Tot von Skorpi. "Was..." sagte Kailani ruhig, dann schrie sie: "HAST DU GETAN!" Kailani paralisierte ihn, Jadekaiser erschuf einen Erdriss. Bima schoß mit Steinen uaf Tyrann, der flog nach hinten in den Erdriss. Der erste, der gestorben ist, die Toa scheinen ihre Pflicht zu erfüllen. Aber dass jemand stirbt, ist nicht ausgenommen. Neramo, Lewa, Jaller und der ganze Rest standen immer noch verdutzt da. Tyrann war in Sekunden gestorben, sowie Skorpi. Kailani nahm Skorpi´s Maske raus. "Was sollen wir damit tun?" fragte sie niedergeschlagen. Jadekaiser und Bima waren nicht in der Lage zu antworten. "Wir behalen sie." sagte Neramo. "Als Andenken an einen Matoraner, Tyrann und Held in einem." Nun gingen die Toa zu zehnt weiter, das erste Opfer gab es auf beide Seiten. Sie schufen die Roboter kompromisslos aus dem Weg, ohne Gefühle als seinen sie selbst welche. Und dabei folgte im nächsten Raum keine geringere als... Roodaka, ander sich Skorpi gerne gerächt hätte... Kapitel 4: Roodaka Wieder nach ein paar tausend Blechhaufen und millionen von Seitengängen kamen sie im Raum an, wo auch die Toa es erfuhren: Ein dunkler Raum, an der Wand eine Gallerie komischer Wesen, die keiner von den Toa kannte. Es waren in Wirklichkeit die Mitglieder des ehemaligen Zerstörungsbundes: Nidhiki, Hydraxon, Carapar, Ehlek, Kalmah, Pridak, Takadox, Mantax, Sidorak, Krekka, Vezon, Skorpi und zum Schluss Roodaka selbst. Alle waren gefallen, in Schlachten oder normalen Kämpfen. Roodaka ist die letzte. "Sind das die Wesen, die Mata Nui fast in den Tot geschickt hätten?" fragte Bima. "Laut den Toa Iruini schon, der Zerstörungsbund..." antwortete Jadekaiser. "Aber die sind alle Tot." "Toa Iruini? Defilak´s Team?" fragte Lewa. "Ja." antwortete Kailani. "Wir hatten mal Streit mit ihnen, weil der Anführer dieses Bündnisses den gleichen Namen hatte wie einer von uns, Nidhiki, tot." Roodaka lud schon die ganze Zeit, während sie die Bilder bestaunten, eine Schattenkugel. Doch dann drehte sich Jaller um, Roodaka schoß. "Bombe!" rief er und schmiß sich auf den Boden, die anderen auch. Zum Glück, aussicht der Toa, verletzte sich niemand. Takua sprang als erstes wieder auf, er war sogar größer als Roodaka. Aber Roodaka schoß ihn mit einer Schattenkugel ins Gesicht, das machte ihm nichts, weil er Toa des Zwielichts ist. Nachdem er einen Rotor von ihr entkam, wurde er von Roodaka´s Klauen niedergestreckt. Roodaka hätte ihn getötet, wäre Azusa´s Schwert nicht dazwischen. Roodka schaute sie finster an, noch dunkler als Skorpi´s Rüstung es war. Sie hob rasch ihrer Klaue zurück, und wollte Azusa weghauen. Doch die Toa des Steins antwortete mit Steinen, die der Vortixx ins Gesicht flogen. Takua rappelte sich wieder auf, er lud seine Powerlanze mit Licht. Lewa sprang zur fliegenden Roodaka, sie flog durch den Stoß der Steine. Mit einem Windstoß fgte er sie zu Azusa zurück, Takafu vereiste sie. Doch wieder verbrachte ein Mitglied von Karzahni Unmögliches: Sie ließ Eis zu Wasser mutieren. Dann gab es eine Nova-Blast aus Schatten, wie Roodaka das konnte weiß niemand. Nur Takua blieb stehen, alle anderen flogen nahchinten gegen die Wand. Takua´s Lichtbündel löste sich aber auf, dachte Roodaka. So gab es einen kurzen Nahkampf, bis Takua sie wegtrat. Dann passierte es: Takua hatte sich bei der Nova-Blast in Schatten eingehüllt, womit das Licht bestanden blieb. Er schoß den Lichtsrahl, der Toodaka durchbohrt und durch die Geschwindigkeit in Brand steckte. So starb Roodaka. Takua blieb lange sitzen, kein Roboter, der Roodaka verbrennen sehen hat, griff an. Das Roboter auch Gefühle haben, in diesem Fall Angst, wusste selbst Lord Kazak nicht, der entwickler der Vahki und Maxilosroboter. Aber der ist sowieso in der Schlacht um Otro Nui gefallen. Nach und nach kamen die Toa wieder zu sich, zuerst Hahli, zuletzt Neramo. "Wer fehlt uns noch?" fragte Neramo. "Also, meines Wissens nach kommt zum Schluß Karzahni, ist ja klar..." sagte Azusa. "Als nächstes wartet glaube ich wieder Zakrumm, danach der Makuta Raum, mit Icarax und Mutran." Azusa erinnerte sich, als Mutran dn Generator bewachte. "Oh nein, Mutran ist draußen beim Generator, ich habe ihn gesehen, er hat mich aber nicht bemerkt..." Azusa musste lügen. Würde sie etwas falsches sagen, wäre es ihr Ende. Kapitel 5: Zakrumm Auf dem Weg zu Zakrumm hatte sich Jadekaiser nach vorne geschlichen. Der Toa der Erde hat einen guten Blick, und hört ziemlich viel. Vielleicht ist es gut, ihn vorne laufen zu lassen? "Stop." sagte Jadekaiser leise vor Zakrumm´s Raum. "Takafu, das wird für dich schlimm." "Mag sein." sagte der Toa des Eises. "Aber wir habn auch genug Wasser!" sagte er und blickte Hahli an. Die Toa wussten, wie mächtig Zakrumm war, sie hatten am Eingang gegen ihn kämpfen müssen. "Wir müssen ihn töten, die Hitze im Raum lässt auch Protodermis schmilzen. Und wir wissen nicht, wo der kern der Hitze ist." Dann war es zu spät. Zakrumm kam ungebremst mit seiner Kanohi Calix und setzte Takafu in Brand. Hahli kühlte ihn ab, Kailani wollte Zakrumm paralisieren, der machte unmögliche Bewegungen und erstach sie. Hahli wusste nicht was sie tun soll. Takafu würde verbrennen, Kailani verbluten und sie war die einzigste, die ärztlich begabt war. Schließlich rannte Neramo zu Kailani, und ließ die Bauchwunde zu wachsen - mit Pflanzen. "So verblutest du wenigstens nicht." sagte Neramo. "Warte hier auf Hahli." Dann sprang der Toa des Pflanzenlebens auf, Zakurmm hatte alle an die Wand gepfeffert. Er schaute ihn verdutzt an, wie soll er das schaffen? Schließlich schlug er mit seiner Laserarmbrust zu, Zakrumm entriss ihm es und schlug mit seinem Powerschwert und der Laserarmbrust auf ihn ein. Takafu war abgekühlt und rettete Neramo, indem er den ehemaligen Toa Otro wegkickte. Neramo fiel halbtot zu Boden, Kailani, die wieder fit war, und Hahli halfen ihm wieder. Krankenschwestern? Weiß man nicht, aufjedenfall hält Azusa nichts davon. Bima und sie rappelten sich wieder auf. Sie schoßen mit Steinen nach den Toa, der zerschnitt jeden Stein. Nun sprang Neramo auch wieder auf, dieses mal traf er mit seiner Armbrust. Während der Toa durch die Luft flog, kam Takua, dem scheinen seine Lichtkräfte Spaß zu machen: Er lud wieder seine Powerlanze und erzeugte einen Energiesturm, wie man sie nur aus Karda Nui kennt. Zakrumm war zweifellos verloren, Takua schütze alle mit einem Lichtschild. Die Toa saßen dort, während sie Zakrumm zu schauten: Er flog durch die Luft, entkam den Blitzen. Aber irgendwann verstärkte Takua den Sturm, sodass seine Arme und Beine langsam durch den Sturm flogen. Schließlich wurde Zakrumm von einem Blitz getroffen und war in Millisekunden weg. Der Sturm dauerte noch, wer weiß wie mächtig Takua ihn angetrieben hatte. Aber das Zakrumm nicht bemerkt hatte, dass Takua von Anfang an so etwas lud, war dämlich. Nun löste sich der Sturm auf, alles war zerstört, der Raum war weg, auch der Boden. Ohne Worte sprang Neramo herunter und suchte die Ignika auf Metru Nui. Nach einer Stunde kam er wieder, mit der Maske. "Okay." sagte Neramo. "Nurnoch Icarax, dann Karzahni, dann ist es vorbei." sagte er. Neramo ließ eine Brücke aus Pflanzen über das Loch im Boden wachsen, dann gingen sie weiter. Kapitel 6: Icarax Nun war wohl der schwerste an der Reihe: Icarax. Dass Mutran noch draußen seie, glaubten die anderen Azusa, aber keiner dachte sich etwas dabei. Jaller, Hahli und Lewa schritten voran, die ehemaligen Matoraner von Otro Nui. Der Plan war eigentlich ganz simple: Sie gehen rein, Jaller seckt alles in Brand, sie besiegen Icarax, da der mit seiner Antidermis das Feuer nicht überlebt. Doch alles würde anders kommen. Hahli schaute sich kurz im Makuta-Raum um, Icarax war weg... dachten alle. Doch plötzlich fiel Jaller um, sein Tot? Dann wäre der Plan gescheitert, Endstation Icarax. Schließlich fielen auch Neramo, Azusa, Takafu, Hahli und Lewa um. Bima konnte Icarax mit einer Steinhand aufspüren, jetzt gab es noch Takua als Hoffnung. Icarax zerschmetterte die Steinhand, mit Schattenwänden versperrte er alle Ausgänge, im Gang lagen nun die anderen Toa. "Na super, besseres kannst du uns nicht bieten?" fragte Kailani erstaunt. Sie schoß mit ihren Zamorkugelwerfer, Icarax absorbierte die Kugel. Dann erzeugte er eine mächtige Schattenhand und bekam Jadekaiser in den Griff. Takua konnte die Schattenhand zerschneiden. Kailani lud für eine Nova Blast, als Icarax mit seinem Doppelschwert auf sie einschlug. Kailani wurde unterbrochen, konnmte sich aber retten. Icarax stieß dan gegen Bima und Jadekaiser, die flogen gegen die Wand. "Viel Spass." sagte Icarax und schlug gegen die Wand, die auf die beiden fiel. Takua, der Toa des Lichts, lud nun seine Powerlanze, Kailani schaute schon sehr verwirrt aus. Mit seinen Gravitationskräften wollte der Makuta Kailani zerquetschen, sie hielt aber dagegen. Schließlich wurde sie trotzdem zerquetscht. "Sie lebt noch." sagte Icarax. "Was soll ich tun?" fragte Takua voller Verzweiflung. "Ihr geht, ich gebe Kailani euch mit." antwortete der Makuta. "Du hast die Wahl." Takua schaute nach draussen, durch die Schattenwand. Die Toa standen wieder, Jadekaiser und Bima hatten sich bestimmt mit Bima´s Maske geschützt. "Ich weiß nicht..." Icarax bemerkte nicht, dass Takua´s Powerlanze voll geladen war, da er sie hinter seinem Rücken versteckt hatte. "Du musst dich endscheiden!" rief Icarax. "Oder..." Icarax quetschte Neramo zusammen. "Ich weiß, wofür ihr ihn braucht. Ich lasse euch weiter, ihr seid Teilk unseres Plans." "Was für ein Plan?" fragte Takua. "Erweckt einfach den großen Geist." Icarax drehte sich um und grinste. "KEIN PLAN!" rief Takua und ließ den Lichtstrahl von seiner Powerlanze los. Icarax drehte sich um, wollte fliehen, dann aber war es zu spät. Sein Körper wurde von Licht eingehüllt, was schließlich Feuer fing und Icarax in Brand steckte. "NEIN!" das waren die letzten Worte des Makutas. Dann war er weg, verbrannt. Kailani und Neramo kamen auf die richtige Größe, Bima und Jadekaiser kamen unter den Steinen hervor. Gut, dass Bima eine Hau trägt. Alle versamelten sich, sie warfen sich nur ein paar blicke zu: Nicht übermütig werden, es fehlt nur noch Karzahni... Kapitel 7: Möchtegern-Sieg Die Toa kamen bei Karzahni an und richteten alle Waffen auf ihn. Wie viele Roboter sie auf ihrer Reise zerstört hatten, wussten sie nicht. Alle Lords waren tot, Mutran war geflohen und hatte großes vor, Lariska war aussergefecht gesetzt. Sollte der neue Plan klappen, wäre sie auch bald tot. "Lasst mich in Ruhe!" rief Karazhni den 10 Toa zu. "Gegen 10 Toa habe ich keine Chance!" "Wenn du es so siehst, hätten die anderen dich locker umgebracht!" sagte Jadekaiser und dachte daran, dass diese Reise trotzdem ein Opfer forderte - Skorpi. Aber sollte alles nach Plan klappen, hätten sie bald Tuyet wieder, eine neue, oder alte, Toa. "Azusa." sagte Takafu und lächelte seine Frau an. "Installier die... den Böller." "Nichts lieber als das." sagte sie vorsichtig. Sie dachte immer wieder an die Szene mit Mutran, was hatte er vor? Lebt er noch? Plötzlich hörte Azusa eine Stimme. "Ja, ich lebe noch... und du wirst alles tun, was ich sage... Azusa blieb stehen. "Was ist?" fragte Takafu. "Ich spüre wenn mit dir etwas nicht stimmt." Plötzlich kam aus dem Boden eine Schattenhand. Dann hörten Azusa und Takafu die Stimme. "Looser. Lass deinen geliebten Abschaum in Ruhe und erwecke mich!" Takafu zuckte zusammen, danach wurde er durch den Raum geworfen, die Schattenhand verschwand. "Wir dürfen Mata Nui nicht erwecken!" schrie Azusa. "Das ist alles Mutran, er hat mich erpresst!" Karzahni war genauso geschockt wie die Toa.Nun hörten ihn alle. "Was wollt ihr tun? Ohne Mata Nui sterbt ihr, ichbin im Hirn, wenn ich dieses zerschmettere, wird es allen nicht besser ergehen - auch mir nicht. Aber ich habe das Universum vernichtet... "Was sollen wir tun?" Selbst Karzahni schaute fragend in die Runde. "Wir müssen Mata Nui erwecken!" sagte Lewa. "Wenn wir es tun, leben wir weiter, zwar unter Mutran, aber die Matoraner sind sicher." "Ich habe nur vor euch zu quälen... "Und wenn wir ablehnen, bringt er uns alle um!" sagte Jadekaiser und warf sich auf den Boden. "Führt euren Plan durch!" Die Schatten hand ergriff Karzahni. Azusa rannte ohne Verzögerung zur Wand und befestigte eine Zeitbombe. Dann rannten die Toa um ihr Leben. Nach einer Minute explodierte die bombe, Karzahni war tot, so auch Lariska, die mitgesprengt wurde, während die Toa dem Feuer entkamen. Draußen verabschiedete sich Neramo sofort und flog so schnell er kann, die Toa flogen niedergeschlagen zurück nach Mata Nui. Sie waren die Verlierer, nur die Toa, kein andererer. Mutran will nur sie quälen, das war klar, die Matoraner hätten wenigstens einen großen Geist... Mata nui wird wohl sterben, dann heißt der große geist wohl Mutran. Kapitel 8: Tuyet´s Rückkehr Neramo war mittlerweile bestimmt schon in Karda Nui, gezwungener Maßen. Die anderen 9 Toa flogen auf ihren Airboards nach Hause, Azusa war geplagt von Schuldgefühlen. Plötzlichhörte sie eine vertraute Stimme, die kam von hinten. "Kopf hoch." sagte Takafu. "Wir haben die alte Fläche, bis auf einem gewissen südlichen Kontinent, wieder. Und wir haben das Volk gerettet." "Ich hätte uns aber noch alles ersparren können..." sagte Azusa. "Eine grausame Zukunft erwartet uns." Takfu sprang von seinem irboard, das danach abstützte, zu Azusa auf den Rockoh T3. Er saß hinter ihr und wickelte seine Arme um ihren Körper. "Ich verzeihe dir." sagte er. "Und ich weiß, dass dir meine Stimme am wichtigsten ist. Klar wird es Takua nerven, er hat praktisch alles im Alleingang zurückgeholt." Die 9 Toa legten eine Pause in der höhle zwischen Mata Nui und Otro Nui ein. Takua legte sich erschöpft auf den Steinboden undschlief sofort ein. Die anderen toa schliefen auch ein, bis auf Takafu und Azusa. "Schlaf Takafu." sagte Azusa und drehte sich zu ihm. "Ich werde wohl nicht einschlafen, ich habe zu schlechte Gefühle." "Ich schlaf erst, wenn du schläfst." antwortete Takafu mit einem vertrauten Blick, der Azusa aufmunterte. In 10 Minuten schlief sie schon. Kailani stand als erstes auf, sie sah alle anderen Toa schlafen. Hahli hatte einen merkwürdigen, dicken Bauch, das kümmerte sie aber erstmal nicht. Etwas abgelegen der anderen enddeckte Kailani ein komisches blaues Wesen. Dicke Panzerung, blau-silber, Kralen, unbewaffnet und eine komische Maske. Kailani rüttelte das Wesen, Tuyet ganannt, wach. "Wer bist du?" fragte die blaue Toa. "Ich bin Kailani, Toa der Elektrizität." antwortete Kailani und setzte sih vor Tuyet. "Ich bin Tuyet, tote Toa des Wassers. Ich war in der Unterwelt, bis ich aufeinmal hier war." sagte Tuyet. "Kennst du einen Lhikan?" "Ja, kenne ich." Tuyet schaute hoffnungsvoll. "Er ist aber mittlerweile ein Turaga. Wurdest du von Skorpi getötet?" "Ja, mittlerweile bin ich mutiert, durch die Unterwelt. Was ist hier los? Bring mich sofort zu Lhikan!" befahl Tuyet. Als sie die Krallen hob, gab Kailani ihr einen Blitzstoß. "Zum ersten. Nach deinen Tot hättet ihr wohl einen Krieg verlorenen, ihr kamt nach Otro Nui, meine Heimat. Dort eroberte Karzahni alles, wir mussten nach Mata Nui fliehen. Skorpi wurde gut,-" "Ich töte ihn!" schrie Tuyet. "Nicht mehr nötig..." sagte Kailani und senkte den kopf. "Auf der größten Mission überhaupt gestorben... Na ja, den Rest kann man sich zusammenschneiden. Mit der Ignika belebten wir dich für Lhikan und Skorpi wieder, weil der sein ganzes Leben als Toa Schuldgefühle hatte, wieder... voher besiegten ir Karzahni, aber Mutran muss jetzt an der Macht sein." "So ist es!" rief Mutran, der den Gang entlang kam. "Ich kontrolliere hier alles! Auch das Baby von Hahli..." Kailani sprang auf, wollte ihn niederstrecken doch sie wurde überall herumgeschleudert. Sie rappelte sich wieder auf. "Baby? Hahli ist schwanger, Lewa wird Vater?" fragte sie. "So ist es!" sagte Mutran. "Wie wäre es, wenn ich das Kind sterben lasse?" "Nein!" schrie Tuyet ihn an. "Ich hatte selbst einen Freund, der ist jetzt ein Turaga. Weißt du was, Mutran? Als ich starb, war ich im zweiten Monat!" "Bringt mich nach Mata Nui, ich übertrage den anderen die Gedanken über Tuyet... und die Matoraner werden ihren Meister sehen, für den sich Neramo opferte!" Kapitel 9: Opferung für andere Die Toa liefen, Mutran lief mit ihnen. Öfters wollten sie ihn angreifen, aber sie hatten keine Chance. "So." sagte Mutran. "Was?" fragte Tuyet, die musste sich freuen in so eine Welt zu kommen. "Ihr geht erst zu Lesovikk und Lhikan. Ich gebe euch Zeit, dann versammelt ihr alle." sagte Mutran. "Und wenn wir uns weigern!" sagte Bima und zielte mit seinem Zamorkugelwerfer auf ihn. Auf einmal drehte sich der Werfer und löste sich, Bima wurde getroffen. "So soll es dann enden!" sagte Mutran und sein Körper löste sich auf. Die Toa kamen auf Mata Nui an, jeder umjubelte sie. Sie liefen an jeden vorbei, bis nach Kini-Nui. Dort saßen sie, Lesovikk und Lhikan. Tuyet war hinter die Toa gelaufen, damit Lhikan sie nicht bemerkt. "Habt ihr es ge-" "Tuyet ist nicht da." sagte Lhikan. "Wo ist Skorpi, jetzt stirbt er." "Nicht nötig!" sagte Takua und trat zur Seite. Tuyet stand dort, sie schien Lhikan kaum zu erkennen, er erkannte sie auch kaum. "Tuyet?" fragte Lhikan und stand auf. "Bist du es?" Lesovikk und die Toa gingen nun lieber, die beiden wollten alleine sein. Etwas später kamen sie wieder, Tuyet und Lhikan. "Lhikan." sagte Lesovikk. "Ich konnte meine Bestimmung nicht erfüllen." "Was ist damit?" fragte Lhikan. "Turaga plus Turaga gleich Toa!" sagte Lesovikk. "Du hast Tuyet wieder, als Toa wärst du wieder richtig glücklich!" Dann legte Lesovikk seine Hand auf Lhikan´s Schulter und der Körper von Lhikan wuchs, der von Lesovikk verschwand. Die Toa glaubten nicht was sie gesehen hatten. Lesovikk gab Lhikan seine Kräfte, damit er ein Toa wird. Schließlich lenkte Lewa davon ab. "Versammelt die Matoraner, wir haben etwas zu Verkündten!" Wenig später waren alle Matoraner von Mata Nui versammelt, der Himmel wurde dunkel und es erschien Mutran. Alle waren schockiert, Lhikan und Tuyet knutschten rum und die Toa mustten sich an den großen Geist halten: Mutran! Epilog Mutran stellte den Matoranern alles vor, sagte ihnen alles. Sie waren beruhigt, dass nur die Toa gequält werden, aber auch traurig, dass Mta nui tot ist, bzw. dass Mutran jetzt Mata Nui ist. Dann gingen sie zurück nach Metru Nui und bauten die Stadt wieder auf, Takua fing an einen Blog zu schreiben. Hier ist der Blog! Kategorie: Epos Kategorie: Skorpi63